


Next To Me

by sharkinlovewithadolphin



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinlovewithadolphin/pseuds/sharkinlovewithadolphin
Summary: Upon suggest, my fanvid now on AO3! :DIt took me intense 4 days to make this, so there's a lot of things that aren't perfect, but I'm still happy with the result - I hope you like it! ❤
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 12





	Next To Me

https://youtu.be/jTJ40bqrxaw 

" _There's something about the way that you always see the pretty view  
Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortless  
And still you, still you want me  
I got no innocence, faith ain't no privilege  
I am a deck of cards, vice or a game of hearts  
And still you, still you want me_

_Oh, I always let you down  
You're shattered on the ground  
But still I find you there  
Next to me  
And oh, stupid things I do  
I'm far from good, it's true  
But still I find you  
Next to me_

_So thank you for taking a chance on me_  
I know it isn't easy  
But I hope to be worth it _."_


End file.
